


Ten Times of Vampire Leader and His Fledgling

by lisanna44



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Idols, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray & Simon Lewis Friendship, Dad Alec Lightwood, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Downworlder Dad Magnus Bane, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Hotel Dumort, M/M, Protective Simon Lewis, Raphael Santiago Has Feelings, Simon Lewis Lives at Hotel Dumort, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago Fluff, Supportive Magnus Bane, mentioned Five Night At Freddy's, shadowhunters season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisanna44/pseuds/lisanna44
Summary: A compilation of drabbles which focused on Raphael and Simon relationship as boyfriends. Dad Magnus and Dad Alec support their relationship and Clary forgot to give Raphael pep talk.Just to remind you guys, I only watch the first season and didn't read the novels.





	Ten Times of Vampire Leader and His Fledgling

#1 

 

After a meeting with the werewolves pack, Raphael's next schedule would be to attend Magnus' birthday party. For once it was a dinner with the family (Magnus, Alec, Izzy, Clary, Jace, and Simon) in a lavish restaurant. He arrived late and ended with Simon chuckling as his clan leader and boyfriend fell asleep on his shoulder. 

 

#2 

They said vampire has more resistance towards alcohol than mundane. Find Simon confused as hell when Magnus and Alec stood in front of his old apartment with an intoxicated Raphael. Magnus shove his friend to Simon mumbling 'just forgive him already' and made a quick portal with a snap and stepped in. Simon looked down to Raphael before he noticed how his clothe changed color to red followed with soft apologies. The fledgling reminded himself to text Lily and head back to his room, Raphael tucked tightly to his side.

 

#3 

Ever since Raphael slept in Simon's arms, he could never sleep again without his _idiota_. So when he was stressed out from a clan leader's work and found out Simon was having a sleepover at Magnus along with his shadowhunter friends, he fire-messaged Lily to take over for awhile before speeding to Magnus lair where he snuggled between Clary and Simon and immediately fell asleep. 

 

#4 

Simon LOVES video games, especially horror games. He loves how the genre makes him scared but pump him full of adrenaline which makes him, instead, braver. So he played a game called 'five night at freddy's' and proceeds to yell than laugh out loud at his own reaction. Raphael comes yelling 'What are you doing, _idiota_?' and Simon introduced the game. The older vampire doesn't really like the game, but he enjoys watching his fledgling play games so the next time he comes to see Simon plays horror video games and laughs out with him. 

 

#5 

After knowing Simon's relationship with Raphael, Clary decided to gave Raphael THE pep talk after their monthly meeting. When they finally came home after hanging out together (dinner for Clary and breakfast for Simon), they were ambused by Circle members and Simon got soaked in his enemies blood. As they got near hotel DuMort, Clary was readying her speech when suddenly Raphael stood in front of Simon asking a hundred questions about his condition (" _Dios Simon!! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need blood? Where are the culprit? Why didn't you ask for help? Bla bla bla_ ). Clary smiled and bump their shoulder to get her best friend attention for awhile (Simon was keeping his sight on Raphael) then signaling him that she was going back and to text her soon. She kept smiling through the journey back and completely forgotten about threatening Raphael. 

 

#6 

When Magnus told Alec about his history with Raphael, Alec had nodded understanding completely their bonds. The next day, Raphael came down to the loft with problems, Magnus immediately tended to his son and Alec helped as much as he can. Several months later, Simon and Raphael stood in front of the loft with Raphael holding up his fledgling bloody body. He woke up to Magnus and Alec slept in the sofa across him with his boyfriend in the middle, covered by their arms. 

 

#7 SH

Simon fell in love with Raphael at first meet and fell in love more when he thought how hot the vampire was as Raphael vomit the food he ate when they dined with his mom and Rebecca.

 

#8

Simon was going to confess to Raphael about his feeling. But in his nervous state, he delayed it and talked to his best friends, Clary and Maia. 3 months later, Simon finally decided to just do it and prepared a song to serenade the vampire leader. When he was practicing for the second time, Raphael barged in stating that their friends are connected somehow and asking why didn't you just tell me, leaving Simon gaping at the info. After a while, he asked, "So...do you love me?" Raphael smiled and surged up to kiss his baby. 

#9 

Alexander Lightwood, Magnus' "rich and tall" boyfriend, threw a semi formal party for the Idris music company anniversary. Magnus brought Raphael because his favourite musician, Simon Lewis, was there. Later on, Magnus told him about his best friend who secretly gushed on him and was about to describe Raphael when said person just came back from toilet and Simon hugged and kissed the hell out of him. 

 

 

#10 

Raphael, the stoic vampire clan leader of New York, is always thought as the "man" in his relationship with Simon. Who would know that he was the one who cried during Simon's cheesy vow in their marriage. Thank Alec for persuading Magnus for choosing dark wedding suits.

 

 

#extra

The first time he met Raphael, with fresh blood tears and ready to take a sunlight bathe, he registered the vampire's number into two different contacts : Raphael and Mijo. When Magnus saved him from himself, Raphael phone contact added two new contacts : Magnus and Papa. Lately, Magnus added two new ones, namely Solomon and second son. Since "that day" (#6), Alec updated two new contacts in his phone, son and my son's boyfriend.

 

Bonus : Simon also has Raphael, Magnus, and Alec alternative phone contacts name which are Rapha, Pops, and Dad. 

 

Extra bonus : the four of them accidentally saw their alternative contacts in the others phone. Simon snorted at Alec's phone, Raphael failed to suppress a smile when he saw Magnus', Magnus smiled fondly at Solomon's phone, and Alec couldn't help but gave the stoic vampire leader a hug the first time he saw "daddy" contact (screenshot by Simon who was bored in a meeting with the Clave) after said meeting finished. 

 

Very extra bonus : Jace saw Alec's neglected phone and fumbled with it when he stumbled upon "my son" contact and called it. When the speaker spoke a 'hello?' he hung up. Cue Alec to come inside his room and saw Jace tilting his head, "Really?" He asked. 

 

"Do you want a duck shape-"

 

"No!"

 

"Then shut up"

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii!!  
> This is my first attempt at posting Shadowhunters fic. I hope you guys like it. Again, I only watch the first season and will not watch the continuation or read the novels. Sorry if there are some ideas that didn't suit you guys.  
> If you have complain or critiques please comment below. I even accept those who just read and say hello ~  
> Thank you for reading and see you guys~


End file.
